


Do you wanna be my boyfriend

by Kiyoomisfacemask



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SemiShira - Freeform, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoomisfacemask/pseuds/Kiyoomisfacemask
Summary: Shirabu hates Valentines day maybe Semi can change his mind
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 12





	Do you wanna be my boyfriend

Shirabu pov

Shit Shit Shit I hate Valentine's Day. Why does something like that even exist. There are couples everywhere and the ones that are single are completely left out why and I had the luck to be in love with my senpai, upperclassman and rival Eita Semi I mean how could you not be in love with him but it just wasn't fair.

Semi hates me and I tell everyone I hate him to it's just much easier to act like you hate someone than confess you have feelings for them.

I was on my way to volleyball practice when I bumped into someone and I guess you can guess who I bumped into right Semi fucking Eita why does that always happen to me "Hey watch where you're goi- Oh Shirabitch it's you" "Yeah it's me" I'm used to the names but it still kind of hurts "Oi what's up with you where is the salt shaker we all know?" "Well the salt shaker wanted to be nice once but since you asked you can have your salt dumbass", I said and walked away to practice.

I heard him follow me into the locker rooms. Unfortunately I was late so we were alone in the locker rooms. God must really hate me. I didn't notice Semi moving right behind me and when I turned around I ran right into Semis chest. "Move you Ass I want to change" "don't speak to your senpai like that you brat" "Wow your the one who started it remember." "Well your right" "Urghh just let me change" I started to get really annoyed by him and everyone on the team knows that you shouldn't mess with a annoyed Shirabu. Even Semi knew that. He gave me my space to move back and I changed into my jersey and pants. After that I wanted to go out of the locker rooms

Right

I wanted

But Semi must've locked the door. "Did you lock the door you dumbass" "no I didn't" semi replied "wait what the door is locked?" "Yeah it is." I said "Tendou you ass open this damn door I know you locked it." Semi yelled. Wait why would Tendou- Oh no he must've noticed I like Semi he always notices everything "No I won't I'll open it when the two of you are either dating or fucking or at least kissing" "Really Tendou you know that is never gonna happen" "Oh it will happen Shiraboobs and in case you didn't noticed the team has all their things with them so they won't need to go in there" I sighted. Fighting Tendou wouldn't make sense because he will stick to his plan no matter what. Even if he needed to lock us in here the whole night.

We just sat there in silence for ten minutes until Semi started talking "Oi let's get to know each other a little bit better maybe than he'll let us out." "Fine let's ask each other questions."

They asked each other a lot of questions and turns out they weren't that different than they thought they were.

"Your actually not that salty once I got to know you" Semi said. "You're pretty chill to" I said blushing a little bit.

Silence just silence for something that felt like a million years.

Semi broke the silence "You know what Shirabu?" "What" I asked "I always kinda liked you you know" I started blushing.  
"What?"  
"Yeah and if it's ok with you you can call me Eita and I'll call you Kenjirou"  
"Fine Eita and I always liked you to by the way"  
"You did Kenji?"  
"Yeah I did." Damn the way he says my name is just...

"Kenji?"  
"Yeah"  
"Can I ask you one more question?"  
"Sure you can ask"  
"What is your sexuality? You don't need to answer that f you don't want to."  
"Oh it's ok I always thought the whole team knew but I'm gay. What's yours?"  
"I'm Pan and I didn't know that you were gay"  
"Well now you know"

I smiled a bit and Semi uhm I mean Eita smiled back damn his smile.

"-jirou, KENJI!"  
"Uhm yeah sorry what was that?"  
"I asked you if I could try something?"  
"Uhmmm yeah I guess"

Eita moved a bit forward looking in my eyes before looking down on my lips. Was he gonna, was he going to kiss me?

His face came closer and slowly put his lips down on mine. It felt like a firework was exploding inside of me. He cupped my cheeks with his Hands and started to move his lips against mine. I started to move my lips to.

The kiss got deeper and I felt his tongue on my bottom lip. I opened my lips a bit. His tongue explored my mouth and fought with my tongue for dominance he simply won.

We made out for another couple of minutes before our lips parted because we both needed air. Eita put his forehead against mine and we just looked in each other in the eyes.

Eita was the one to break the silence  
"Kenji do you wanna be my boyfriend?"  
"I would love to"

We kissed again this time it was only a sweet tiny kiss but it felt like a thousand butterflies danced in my stomach.

"Ahh so I can let you out now" We turned around to see Tendou standing in the door with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah you can let us out now." Eita said, and took my hand and my bag and went out of the locker room. "Let's go on a date it's Valentine's Day after all." He said to me and I nodded.


End file.
